Traditionally in the structural pest control and agricultural pest control markets, either manually operated or electrically or gas controlled pesticide sprayers, use maximum pressures ranging from 15 to 500 psi with flow rates from 5 gpm to 40 gpm. Or environmental pest control devices such as ultra low volume (ULV) machines, for mosquito and parasitic gnat's control, use low volume such as 1 gallon per hour, mainly using technical materials or liquid concentrates, and self made wind velocities to break down and distribute the pesticides into a cold fog (1-30 microns). These ULV machines do not compress the droplets; they use a venture siphoning system, never energizing the droplet molecules, or they try to artificially induce the energizing of the droplets, by adding an electrical current to the liquid, through the use of adding an electrode to the application tip, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,608 to H. D. Bowen et al.